Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 12: Trials of the Volcano
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 12: Trials of the Volcano This is-!’’ ‘’bad, really bad’’ said a shocked Roxanne.and the serpents began unleashing streams of fire incoming shouted Hawk and everyone began dodging as best as they could ''we should fight back said Ember who was protecting herself with a flaming barrier. Roxanne then sliced a serpent and looked at her i agree, hit them as hard as you can guys and run for it she said serious run? Where? asked Rocky and Oceania was looking around ah,there are two pathways there she pointed then let's hit them and run for it said Hawk and everyone unleashed their spells, making the serpents fall into the lava and they began running towards the two paths which path we should take? wondered Rocky ''we should take-'' tried to say Roxanne but a serpent recovered and unleashed a ball of fire that hit the left entrance's top and rocks blocked it ''off to the right then said Roxanne Oceania please okay she attacked and managed to hit the magma serpent alright said Roxanne and they followed the other way, with the serpents unable to follow them and retreating on the lava river. Phew, we finally escaped from these serpents said Oceania while wiping off sweat from her forehead yeah, but now the path ahead is pitch dark so me and Ember shall provide light said Roxanne and her sword shined while Ember created an orb of fire. The combined light revealed that they were in a man made path with stone bricks what's with this path? Could it be that people used to come here? wondered Rocky as they were walking deeper maybe we will find out soon said Hawk don't worry guys, i don't think that something will-'' said a sure Ember but before she could finish, a stone she stepped on caved in and from the siding walls emerged spears that almost pierced everyone. ''YOU FOOL, WATCH YOUR STEP!!! scolded Oceania Ember sorry replied a guilty Ember the fact that there are traps here means that it's the right way towards the Fire Stone said a serious Roxanne and everyone nodded. As they were walking, they encountered more traps along the way and after a while, they saw a wall with a painting don't tell me, it's a dead end? wondered Oceania maybe we should try to find another way? wondered Roxanne while looking around. Meanwhile, Ember was checking the painting awestrucked guys, you have to look at this she said while not looking at them and they came closer look at this painting closer she said while pointing at it yeah,there is something....people bowing...said Roxanne while checking it and on a temple there is..'' 'said Hawk surprised ''right nodded a happy Ember the Fire Stone she said but how do we reach it? she wondered and touched the wall, entering a trance Ember...? called Oceania while touching her shoulder ...i think i know how we can reach it said Ember. Then, she touched the wall with her flaming hand, with the fire spreading to the wall and the Stone's depiction shining and something moving while causing some debris to fall from above Ember what the hell did you do? asked Rocky'' i don't know, i did it instinctively she said in protest and then, the floor collapsed ahhhhhhhhh!!!. The gang fell suddenly, ah, is everyone alright? asked Roxanne who regained her senses we are all fine said Rocky while holding his head with his hand where are we now? wondered Oceania, ''just look said an excited Ember and to everyone's happiness and surprise, they were outside an old temple on a small magma island that was surrounded by a huge lava river. I can see the stone said Ember and ran towards the stairs ''wait Ember, there might be more traps tried to warn her Roxanne to no avail, Ember then reached the stone it's so beautiful and with huge magic power she said bewildered my parents were telling me legends about it but now that i see it up close, they don't do it justice she said and was moments of touching it and then, Roxanne's White Stone shined Ember, get away from it!! warned her Roxanne alerted huh? wondered Ember confused. The Fire Stone then shined and began getting crimson red with a little black, expelling seconds later a flame that from it appeared a being made of magma and having flaming hair w-what is that thing? wondered Ember I'' AM THE PROTECTOR OF THE HOLY STONE OF FIRE. THOU WHO SEEK ITS POWER SHALL BE TESTED BY MY FLAMES!! said the being with telepathy ''GROAH!!! it roared ready for battle and sending a wave of air to everyone's shock.